


Bad at Friends

by abstractelysium



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bisexual Kozume Kenma, Bisexual Nishinoya Yuu, Boke Hinata Boke, Complete, Cute Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Daichi is scared to come out, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Established Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Eventual Romance, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, KageHina on a first name basis is cute, Kagehina centric, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Tanaka is the best ally and a shipper, This fic flew out of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abstractelysium/pseuds/abstractelysium
Summary: Kageyama really should know better from experience - he's bad at friends.Or, "oh my god, Tobio, you can't just constantly call someone Boke and expect him to understand that means you're BFFs now."KageHina rivals-to-friends-to-boyfriends; some background DaiSuga and TsukkiYama. Fairly canon compliant from mid season 1 thru mid season 2, and rated Teen because they're underaged angery volleyball children, even the third years. One-shot; complete.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 158





	Bad at Friends

** Bad at Friends **

Even Takeda-sensei could tell it was a rough practice. 

Exams were just around the corner, and the looming Interhigh meant long and unrelenting practices – which was nothing new, but the whole team was feeling the pressure today, and it showed. Sloppy blocks. Second-guessing things that should be easy. Two instances where teammates crashed into each other while trying to receive. Even the boys’ reassurances of “don’t mind!” and “let’s go, one more!” seemed to be getting increasingly tired and irritated.

After Hinata faulted a third serve and nearly hit Suga-san on the sidelines, Kageyama’s voice rang out angrily in the gym. “Pay attention, boke! You’re better than this, come on!”

Hinata’s shoulders tensed, and he closed a fist. Sugawara, foreseeing an argument, interjected, “It’s no problem, Hinata. I’m fine, Kageyama!” 

“It’s not fine!” Kageyama shouted. “We suck, and we’re going to get laughed out of the tournament!” He smacked the yellow-and-blue ball in his hands violently into the second floor balcony. The setter’s fists balled up, and the frustration he had been bottling up all practice came out in a wordless rage. “Aghhhhhyahhrrah!” 

Coach Ukai blew his whistle and raised his hands. “Okay, okay, boys, that’s enough. Ten more laps around the gym and we’ll call it a night, huh?” He locked eyes with Daichi, who was wiping sweat from his hands on his shirt.

The third-year frowned, but nodded. “You heard him, Karasuno! Ten laps.”

“Yes, captain!”

As they rounded the southwestern corner of the gym, Hinata caught up to Kageyama, holding pace with the taller boy. “I’m sorry, Kageyama. I’ll do better.” 

Kageyama glanced at him, panting as he ran. He said nothing.

“I’ll practice my serves even when I’m tired, so I know how it feels and I won’t mess up!”

“Hmph.” The setter’s eyes met Hinata’s coldly, and he turned back to watch out for the southeastern corner. 

The redhead was at a loss for what to say. _I’ll race him_ , he thought. _That’ll cheer him up._ He picked up speed, gritting his teeth and pumping his arms, pulling away from Kageyama. 

Twenty steps later, Hinata faltered. He had pulled ahead of the rest of the team, but he couldn’t hear Kageyama catching up. He turned to look over his shoulder.

Kageyama was still in the same spot among the others, not racing him at all. Not even looking.

Hinata’s face fell, and he resigned himself to his last few laps, feeling utterly defeated.

~~~

Kageyama noticed that Hinata was unusually quiet as they took down and put away the equipment after practice. When Daichi thanked the team for their hard work and dismissed them, the blue-eyed setter didn’t see Hinata anywhere in the gym. 

_Fine, whatever_ , he thought. A little guiltily.

Approaching the edge of the school grounds, Kageyama saw Hinata’s bike still chained to the rack. His brow furrowed. _I thought he left already_. From around another building, the redhead emerged, head down, hands gripping the straps of his rucksack. Kageyama watched Hinata sniff loudly and walk toward the bike rack. 

“What were you doing? I thought you went home,” the setter asked.

Hinata started, and quickly looked away. “I- I forgot something,” he mumbled unconvincingly.

Were Hinata’s eyes red, or was it the lamplight in the courtyard? “No, you didn’t,” the taller boy persisted. “You were gone before Daichi-san dismissed us.”

“It’s nothing, I’m fine,” said the shorter boy, annoyed. He bent to unlock the bike, turning his reddened face away from Kageyama’s gaze.

“Hinata… what’s going on?” No answer. The bike lock clicked open. “Were you crying…?”

“What do you care?” Hinata accused the setter, eyes wide, voice breaking traitorously. ( _So he was crying_ , thought Kageyama.) “I’m just your teammate; it’s not like we’re *friends*.” The word was laced with unmistakable hurt. 

Tobio stiffened, speechless. “I -”

Hinata sniffed again, wiping his nose with his shirt. “See you tomorrow,” he said not looking at the taller boy, and rode off into the evening. 

Kageyama stood in the chilly night air for a long moment, watching the redhead pedal away. 

_Not friends…?_

A familiar sinking feeling landed in the setter’s chest. They had been teammates now for almost two months… _Oh no. Not again._ He closed his eyes, and covered his face with his hand, mentally berating himself.

Sighing deeply, Kageyama pulled out his phone. Something had to be done about this.

~~~

Almost an hour after he made it home, Shoyo’s mother yelled for him to come to the door. “You have a visitor, sweetie!”

Frowning, the redhead arrived in the entrance hall. Tobio Kageyama stood near the door, awkwardly thanking Shoyo’s mom and apologizing for showing up unannounced. 

“What are you doing here?” Hinata blurted. Kageyama looked uneasy as Shoyo’s mother scolded her son for his tone. She asked the taller boy if he would be staying for dinner.

“No, no, thank you. I just wanted to talk to Shoyo quickly about something for a- an assignment,” the setter explained politely.

_He called me Shoyo_ , thought Hinata. 

He found himself walking Kageyama up to his room, in a daze. Once they were alone, Hinata whirled around. “How did you-”

“I owe you an apology,” said Tobio, cutting him off. “I didn’t – There are things that I’m bad at, and I… You were right. And I’m sorry.”

Shoyo could only stare at him, stunned. “I don’t...”

The setter pressed on. “It was wrong of me to be so harsh with you today. I was stressed about the Interhigh and I took it out on you. You really have gotten better, and we work very well as a team, and even if you make mistakes, you do try to improve, and what I said was not fair. To you.”

“Oh,” said Hinata. He shook his head, “It’s fine, Kageyama, I’m over it.”

“That’s not why I came here to apologize!” The taller boy flinched, noticing he had unintentionally raised his voice. “Sorry. I… That’s not the only reason.” 

“No?” asked Shoyo, confused and somewhat frustrated. “Then what is this about? And how come you know where I live?”

“I – oh, that.” Kageyama’s face reddened. “I told Suga-san that I needed your address, and he gave it to me.”

“Why?”

“Because I told him I took home your volleyball shoes by mistake, and that I wanted to bring them to you tonight so you’d have them.” Kageyama looked guilty. “I knew Suga-san had your address from the club sign-up forms,” he mumbled.

“Oh.” It was a decent lie. But that didn’t explain his presence now. “So… why are you really here?”

Tobio took a deep breath and closed his eyes. “I’m bad at… friends,” he admitted, quietly. 

Shoyo stared.

Kageyama opened his eyes and continued. “I know we didn’t start this year well, and we acted like rivals when we became teammates, but I… you’re not a rival to me now, and you’re not just a teammate, either. Actually, you’re the person I feel closest to at Karasuno or anywhere, and I feel like you understand me better than anyone else. We- we have a rhythm. You push me to be better, and… I admire your optimism and enthusiasm.” 

The redhead’s mouth had fallen open, and he was looking up at the setter with glistening eyes. Tobio fought the embarrassment he felt in his chest.

“I – I thought we already were friends, Hinata. And I thought I didn’t need to tell you or… or be nicer to you? But I should’ve known that isn’t how to be friends with someone, and I’ve done it to people before, so I should know better. And I should have told you.” The taller boy attempted a repentant smile. “So that is why I wanted to apologize. I’m bad at friends, but you’re my closest one, Hinata.”

He bent into a deep penitent bow. “Please accept my apology,” said Tobio.

Dumbfounded, the shorter boy exhaled audibly. “Wow, Kageyama. I – yes, I accept.” 

The setter straightened and nodded. “Okay. Good.” The awkwardness returned, and he seemed apprehensive.

“But if we’re friends,” Hinata began, “that means we can hang out. Like, outside of volleyball club.”

“Yeah, okay,” said Kageyama. “I’d… like that.”

“Saturday? We can play video games after practice?”

“Sure.” A small smile crept across the taller boy’s face.

“And you can call me Shoyo.” Hinata grinned, then his brow furrowed. “Can… can I call you Tobio? Is that okay?”

“Oh. Um, yeah,” said Kageyama. “Shoyo. Huh. I’ll have to practice. I might still call you Hinata at first.”

“You already called me Shoyo.”

“No. Did I?”

“With my mom, earlier.”

“Nuh-uh.”

The redhead grinned. “Yeah, you did, *boke*.”

Tobio grinned back. “Hey! Don’t call me that!” He faked a slap to the shorter boy’s head, and then fluffed Shoyo’s hair.

~~~

Their Saturday hangouts became a routine, and then some weeknight study sessions, too… or at least, they usually started with the intention of studying, but the boys would talk late into the evening. They watched each others’ favorite shows, developed their own inside jokes, and texted nonstop. They became regulars at each others’ houses. Their relationship improved on the court, too, and everyone took notice. To his surprise, Tobio Kageyama was getting the hang of this ‘friends’ thing. 

And Shoyo was a great friend. He was easy to impress, unironically delighted by most things, and good at reminding Tobio to lighten up when he became overly self-critical. At the same time, Tobio noticed that he was rubbing off on Shoyo, too – the redhead became more focused, more driven, and more discerning. Their natural competitiveness was still ever-present, but now it came with a mutual, sincere admiration of each others’ talents, efforts, and growth. 

The Interhigh loss was absolutely devastating, for both of them. But it drew them even closer in ways they never predicted, and now they were almost never apart.

One weekend not long after their loss to Seijoh, Hinata followed Kageyama home with the brilliant idea to put together a playlist for the team, to pump them up while practices were getting intense, and to literally and figuratively get everyone into the same groove. They spent hours listening to each others’ picks and debating about which would be best. 

“Okay, okay, your cover for that one is better, I give up,” said Hinata, yawning. 

Tobio frowned. _Shoyo’s been yawning a lot_ , he realized. _Is it late?_ He glanced at the clock. Past 11:30 at night. _Crap._

“Shoyo boke,” said Tobio, “it’s late. We should quit for tonight.”

“Ah, shit,” said the redhead, glancing at his phone. “I want to finish this, Tobio!”

“We can do it tomorrow. There’s time.”

“Nooooo...” Shoyo yawned again. “One more song. Come on, we’re almost done.”

“Fine, one more.” The setter clicked through some options and selected a good candidate. “I’m turning the volume down so I don’t bother my family.”

The redhead grabbed a pillow off of Kageyama’s bed, and stretched out on the floor, with the pillow under his head. Listening for about 30 seconds, and absent-mindedly tapping his foot to the beat, Hinata said, “I dunno, Tobio. It’s too chill. We want to feel like we can fight past any block, and overcome any opponent. This is making me feel sleepy.”

“What? It’s not chill. It’s just because the volume is low. The drums are insane on this.”

“It should be peppier, Tobi.” Hinata closed his eyes.

“You’re crazy,” said Kageyama, shaking his head. “Do you hear that bass riff? The lead guitarist is so good, too.” He clicked ahead in the song. “Listen to this, boke.”

“Mmhmm…” 

The bridge finished, bringing back the chorus, and Tobio turned to gauge Shoyo’s reaction. “See? It’s so...” He broke off mid-sentence.

Shoyo was asleep on the floor. Mouth slightly open, breathing deep and slow. 

“Tch,” said Kageyama to himself, shaking his head. _I should wake him and get him to go home._ He leaned back in the chair, rubbing his own face with his hand. 

But instead, the setter found himself watching his best friend sleep. A smile crept over his face. _Look at that dumbass_ , he thought to himself. Shoyo’s arms were splayed out haphazardly, and a knee that had been in the air lost its battle with gravity as Shoyo succumbed to his fatigue. _It’s like he even sleeps recklessly._ His smile widened into a grin.

_He’s so cute_ , Tobio thought to himself. 

The song faded out and another by the same band started playing. Startled, Kageyama frantically dove for the volume button, muting the music before it could blast into the quiet of the room. 

_Cute?!_

~~~

He’d known from a very young age that he had no interest in girls. That part was obvious. Stories in elementary school about the prince marrying the princess confused and bored him. 

In middle school, he had learned why. The ‘Lonely King’ had been more of an apt nickname than most knew.

But that was always easy for Tobio to write off. Volleyball was more important, and more fun. It’s not that Kageyama didn’t know that he was gay, it’s that feelings for boys were messy and complicated, whereas volleyball was simple. You practice, you improve. Receive, set, spike. 

He resigned himself to ignoring that part of himself until it got simpler, and no boy had ever come along to challenge this resolution.

Until now, apparently.

Watching the redhead’s slow, even breaths and the bright hair falling all around his face, Kageyama considered carefully.

_Do I have a crush on Shoyo?_

The smaller boy stirred slightly, making unintelligible sleep noises and cuddling against the pillow before going still again.

_Okay, yes, I do._

Tobio’s brow furrowed in contemplation.

_When did this start?_

_Maybe that doesn’t matter._

_I wonder what it would feel like to kiss him. He’s shorter than me._

_Would he even want to kiss me? Or any boy?_

He rested his chin on his hand. Lost himself in watching Hinata’s chest rise and fall for a few moments. 

_He’s my best friend_ , Kageyama thought bitterly. _I’m finally getting good at being someone’s friend, and now these… feelings come along to ruin it._ His heart sank. _I can’t do that to Shoyo. I can’t jeopardize what we have as friends._

Kageyama allowed himself a few more moments watching the shorter boy sleep, feeling guilty and torn and resigned.

“Shoyooo… Shoyo, wake up.” 

The redhead’s eyes fluttered open, and he sat up ungracefully, rubbing his face. “Oh, I fell asleep. I’m sorry, Tobio.” He yawned and stretched. 

The setter smiled at his friend. “Let’s get you home, sleepy. I’ll walk you.”

~~~

Ignoring his feelings proved harder than expected, especially during the Tokyo trip.

Emotions always ran high when they had to face Nekoma, but every chance to prove themselves after the devastating Interhigh loss made the stakes even higher.

Kageyama had never had a best friend to keep a secret from. It became harder and harder to stop himself from showing irritation. He was annoyed at himself, but it spilled out at the team from time to time, and he had to apologize and lie about the reason. The deception felt gritty. Sand in a shoe. 

On top of that, the trip was hard on Hinata. Their quick attack was blocked by Nekoma’s gigantic first year Lev, and Shoyo was desperate to make it work. Tobio could sense his frustration and his anxiety on the court, watching everything they were so good at together slowly fail them, more and more often. The rest of the team could see it, too, and it threw them off.

“We can’t keep doing this, Tobio.”

Shoyo may have meant the attack they’d practiced, but it struck the setter deep in his heart. He’d immediately gotten defensive, denying to toss to the redhead at all in his anxiety to finally get even with Nekoma.

But Shoyo was right. Increasingly, they came across other teams that could stop the quick they’d perfected. The setter knew that another strategy would be clutch, but they didn’t have one. They would just have to keep things as they were, and hope for the best. Anything else was much too risky.

Tobio didn’t expect the fire in Shoyo’s eyes after they got back that night. “Toss to me,” he implored. How could the taller boy say no?

But it failed. Over, and over, and over. And there was Shoyo, asking for another toss, and another. “Let me try it again.” “One more, Tobio.” “Again!” 

Their easy chemistry fell apart with just this tiniest of changes. Out of sync, and out of options. How could the smaller boy keep asking him for something that couldn’t work? The setter felt his heart starting to sink as his anger rose.

_It’ll be exactly like this if I ever confess_ , he thought. _He can’t ever find out. I’ll ruin everything we worked so hard for. I just need to show him that what we have is enough._

“Why are you trying this, Shoyo? It’s not working. You missed every time. We can be more effective if we just get better at what we know!”

Hinata’s frustration was simmering, threatening to boil over. Making him dangerous. “If I can’t find a way to do this differently, Tobio, I might as well not be here! The quick gets stopped, and then I’m useless!”

“I told you, that’s on me! It’s my toss to you!” He grabbed the redhead by the shirt. “It comes down to me tossing past the blockers!”

Yachi was saying something, telling them to calm down, but Tobio’s heartbeat was drowning her out.

Shoyo’s eyes were ablaze with certainty. “If I can’t learn to hit past those blockers, we’ll lose!”

“We’ll lose anyway if you keep thinking like this, Hinata!” The setter saw the name land in Shoyo’s eyes. _I called him Hinata. I’m pushing him away without realizing._

“Why won’t you let me try something that could make us better?!” There was undeniable desperation in the redhead’s eyes.

“Because you’ll tear us apart!! I can’t lose yo- I- I can’t watch us lose!” He threw the smaller boy to the floor. _Shit, what am I doing??_

He took a breath. “I’m going home. I can’t set to you when you’re like this. I won’t.”

“KAGEYAMAAAA!” Shoyo was on his feet, barreling toward him. He tackled the setter, grabbing onto him. 

_W-what is he…?_

There were hands at his shirt, waist. Forceful. The redhead was desperately shoving, grabbing him. Making him pay attention. “We were perfect, Tobi, and it wasn’t enough!” Heart racing. Tears in his eyes. “I want to be better! I WANT TO BE MORE, DAMMIT!”

It became a blur. How many times did Tobio throw the smaller boy off of him? How many times did he come lunging back? There were scratches, and blows. They grappled and shoved. _Stop doing this! You’re hurting me! I’m hurting you!!_

Then suddenly, Tanaka was there, yelling at them to stop. Pulling them apart. Punching them when they didn’t listen. Yachi was in tears. 

Both first years were a mess. Scratched and bruised, panting. Sore. Exhausted.

Tobio turned and walked out with a calm he didn’t feel. Amazingly, the tears only came after he closed the door to his room, collapsing in the silence onto his bedroom floor. Sobbing like a child, in desperate gulps. 

Yachi wanted Hinata to walk her to the bus stop not only because it was late, but because she wanted to make sure he’d be okay. The silence stretched out between them, with only their footsteps and the nighttime air filling the gap.

“I’m sorry, Yachi,” he said, finally. 

“It’s fine,” she replied instantly, with false cheerfulness.

“It’s not.” He took a deep breath. “I – we scared you, back there, and I’m sorry you had to see that.”

“I’ll be okay, Hinata.” Her eyes tried to find his, but the redhead wasn’t looking at her. “What about you?”

He sighed, thinking about Kageyama. How far they’d come. “We used to be rivals, y’know? Back in middle school. I got wrecked by him, because he was so good. Is.” The redhead fiddled with the handlebars of his bike. “Then we got here and became teammates. It was hard at first, because we’re both so competitive, but… we became friends. Really good friends.” 

Shoyo turned to look at her. “I swear, on the court, we can be so in sync, it’s like we’re partners. I don’t even have to think sometimes. I just know what he expects, and he knows what I’m trying to do.” A familiar lump rose in his throat. “I hope we… We’ll get there again. P-Partners.” An overwhelming sadness passed over Shoyo’s heart like a shadow.

“See you, Yachi.”

He fell apart right away, pedaling into the night. He couldn’t shake the feeling like something was unfixably broken, and the tears streamed off his cheeks, flying behind him. 

When he got home, his mother took one look at the bruises and scratches and tearstains and grounded him. He fell into bed and had terrible, fitful dreams until the sun finally rose. 

~~~

News of the fistfight traveled quickly.

The captain was quick to reassure Tanaka, Asahi, and Nishinoya. “They’ve fought like this before,” he said, waving a hand. “They’ll get over it soon. We just have to give them a little time to work it out.”

But later, when Suga was walking home with Daichi, the third-year setter expressed his doubts.

“This isn’t like that, Daichi. That’s old stuff. This feels different.” His brow furrowed. “Hinata wants to evolve, and Kageyama wants to stay strong as they are. Before, they couldn’t see eye to eye because they needed to learn how to trust each other. Now, it’s like their goals aren’t in sync.”

_That’s Suga, ever-perceptive. He sees everything._ Daichi frowned. “I know what you mean. I’m worried too,” he admitted, deflating. “But I have to keep our morale high. The next round of matches is right around the corner, and we have to all stay strong to win.” He stopped walking, and locked eyes with Suga. “Truth is, I can’t really do anything to help them. This is a fight they have to resolve on their own.” He sighed, defeated. “I really hope they figure this out soon.”

Suga nodded sadly. “I get it. You put on your captain face so we can all carry on bravely.” He tentatively reached out to ruffle Daichi’s hair. “I’m sorry, I know this is hard on all of us.”

Daichi glanced around at the empty stretch of road. No cars or people around, and nearest houses were far enough away. He pulled Suga in for a quick kiss. Then a longer one. “It’s easier with you by my side, babe.”

The setter blushed deeply, and he smiled. “You’re getting bolder. Maybe someday we’ll even tell people?” He laced his hand in Daichi’s. 

The captain smiled. “Someday. I promise.” They started walking together.

“And you were gonna ask that girls’ team captain out.”

“She still has a crush on me, you know.”

“Oh, I know. But you’re taken.”

“It’s cute that you still get jealous.”

“Shut up.”

~~~

Kenma texted Shoyo a few days later. “come over and play video games?”

“Can’t. Grounded.”

“?”

“Got in a fight with Tobio.”

“omg what?”

Hinata sighed deeply, wondering how much to share. “I wanted to try a new attack, and he freaked out. He’s right that it doesn’t work right now, but he wouldn’t even let me try to learn. We ended up fighting about it and Tanaka had to pull us apart.”

“dude.”

“I know.” Shoyo leaned back against his bed, sighing again. “I can’t do our normal attack against some of these blockers. I got my ass handed to me by Lev! Why can’t he let me try something new? He kept saying it wasn’t worth the risk. But if we could get better…?”

“well i'm not gonna give you tips on beating us lol. but thats rough”

“Yeah, I know. It’s fine.”

“you guys argue about stuff all the time. why was this different?” 

Hinata’s brow furrowed. “I dunno. He seemed super on edge all training camp, tbh.”

“yeah i noticed. he kept looking at you lol”

“What do you mean?”

“dude he watches out for you all the time. like more than the others. its precious”

A small, painful smile took Shoyo’s lips.

“if i didnt know better i'd think you were dating lol”

_What?_

“Really?”

“i mean… he’s gay so”

“???” _Tobio is…?_

“you didnt know? he didn’t tell you?”

“…”

“oh dude my bad. your so close, i thought you knew”

“How do you know?”

“well for one i'm bi lol”  
“but actually i overheard from aoba johsai that he came out to one of his teammates in middle school”

“Oh.” The redhead’s mind reeled. If they were friends, why didn’t Tobio tell him this? _Does he not trust me?_

“im pretty sure like half your team is dating tbh”

“Lol. No.”

“dude the tall glasses guy and yamaguchi for sure”

“Tsukishima??”

“obvious lol”  
“probably your captain and the other third yr setter too”

“Whaaaaaaat?!” _Daichi-san and Suga-san??_

“shoyo your pretty good at vball but your so bad at noticing things like that lol”

“Wait.” He could hear Tobi calling him ‘boke’ in his head. A world of unexplored realities spun through his mind. “Kenma? Do you…”

“calm down lol your not my type. and i would tell you”

“Ok yeah haha.” _That’s a relief._

“all good. gonna destroy this miniboss gimme a min” 

Hinata stared into space, letting all this new information wash over him. It was possible Kenma wasn’t right about some of this, but… a lot of it made sense, in hindsight. Tsukki and Yamaguchi were pretty close, and hung out a bunch outside of school. And Daichi and Suga was harder to contextualize, but they did tend to arrive and leave together for practice. 

Although, there was that one time he and Tobio had walked in on the two of them putting things away in the club storage room, and they both acted embarrassed for no reason – _oh my god._

“I feel like you spiked my reality, Kenma. I can’t deal with this info, lol”

“lol nerd. it was bound to happen” 

“Well, thanks anyway. And sorry I can’t hang out. Let’s plan for later”

“cool cool”

A minute passed, and then Hinata’s phone buzzed again.

“y’know, maybe kageyama wasnt mad bc of your spikes not working”  
“or maybe that wasnt the only reason”

Shoyo didn’t respond. This was the part he was avoiding thinking about. Buried in Kenma’s words was something that felt sharp, and true. 

What was it Kageyama had said to him? He’d been angrier than Shoyo had ever seen him. 

_‘You’ll tear us apart!! I can’t lose yo- I - I can’t watch us lose!’_

A barrage of memories flashed through the redhead’s brain. Tobio insulting him in middle school. The first time he finally tossed to him at Karasuno and they found that quick attack magic. Tobi apologizing in this very room for not making it clear they were friends. Playing video games together. Getting pork buns from Coach’s store. Racing each other across campus. Texting each other memes. Doing their attack for the first time at the Interhigh Tournament, and then again, and again. Feeling unstoppable. 

Tobio walking him home after he fell asleep in his room that one night. The feeling of those blue eyes watching him on the court, in tune with his every move.

_I like him._

Hinata imagined Kageyama smiling at him, fluffing his head. Catching him in a hug after their spike attack wins the set point. Cuddling together listening to music. Bending down to kiss him.

_Oh my god I like him. More than a friend._

The redhead closed his eyes and clenched his fists. 

_I asked him for something he wasn’t willing to give. He wants us to stick with the attack that we know, and not risk losing points trying an attack I’m not good at. And I was sure he just didn’t think I could do better than our quick._ He glanced at the unanswered texts from Kenma. _But maybe, there’s more to it._

_He wants us to stay friends. He doesn’t think we can be more, and it’s too scary to try something that might fall apart._

Hinata remembered the pain in Kageyama’s eyes as they fought. The panic. The way he threw him to the floor. ‘You’ll tear us apart!! I can’t lose yo- I - I can’t watch us lose!’

_He’s so scared to lose me. But being friends is not enough now. I want more._

“Thanks, Kenma. I think you’re right” Shoyo replied.

“ofc shoyo”

_I have to get him back, and I’m going to do it by proving him wrong._

Hinata threw on his shoes and snuck out to see Coach Ukai.

~~~

When Hinata finally saw Kageyama again, it had been a several days, and they had both been practicing new techniques separately. Coach Ukai the Younger and Coach Ukai the Elder had been inspired mentors for both Shoyo and Tobio, and new training was underway to accommodate the breakthroughs both boys had. The new skills weren’t yet reliable, but it was clear a shift had occurred. Something new was possible, and it would definitely make everyone stronger. Karasuno had reason to hope again.

But the boys still didn’t speak to each other or hang out like they used to. Hinata couldn’t find the words when he saw Tobio at practice, and Kageyama was practicing on his own with Yachi or others so much more, that it felt wrong to crash in just to talk about feelings. They weren't exactly avoiding each other, but they... weren't talking.

It was finally during one of the late night practice sessions at the Shinzen camp that Shoyo found Kageyama in the storage room, putting away the ball baskets. They hadn’t spoken to each other all day, but the moment seemed to lack the tension they had normally. _We still need to clear the air, though._

“Um, hi Tobio.”

“Shoyo.” The setter nodded.

A silence threatened, and Hinata knew he couldn’t let it drive them apart. “Let me buy you your favorite milk!” the redhead exclaimed, a little too forcefully.

Kageyama locked eyes with the smaller boy, and couldn’t stop a smile creeping over his face. “Only if I buy you something too.”

“Deal.”

“Deal.”

They walked without talking to the Shinzen vending machines, but it wasn’t an uncomfortable silence. Purchases made, they wandered uphill, to a grassy spot with a view of most of town. The cool night air smelled sweet and felt refreshing after a hot summer day. The buzzing of insects filled their long pause while Tobio drank his milk and Shoyo munched quietly.

Both began at the same moment. “Shoyo-” “Tobi-”

After an awkward moment and some nervous laughter from both, Kageyama forged ahead. “I wanted to apologize for fighting with you after Tokyo. It was a bad day, and I said things that… well, I was wrong, Shoyo.” His blue eyes found Hinata’s brown ones. “I was stuck believing that my tosses were the key to keeping you effective. But I learned that you’re actually the one in control, and I need to adjust my toss to better suit you.” He took another sip of milk. “I never should have come to blows with you over this. I lost my cool. You were right, and I’m sorry.”

Shoyo smiled. “Thank you, Tobio.” The smile faded. “I’m sorry too. I got so mad because… because I could see that we needed to get better, you know? I want to be the best volleyball player I can be. I want to be as good as you!” The shorter boy’s shining eyes found the setter’s, and saw them soften. “It felt like you were saying I could never grow, and so… I attacked you. I’m sorry I hurt you.”

“It’s okay, Shoyo.” They sat quietly for a long moment.

The breeze picked up slightly. “I missed you, Tobio. I was so mad at you, but I still wished I could see you.”

“I – I missed you too.”

To the setter’s surprise, he felt the smaller boy’s arms suddenly envelop his chest. 

“I hated not talking to you! Promise me we’ll never fight like that again! Or – or at least tell me we will always make up again!”

Kageyama’s heart skipped a beat. “I -”

“Promise!” The redhead squeezed him tighter, tilting his head to look up into the taller boy’s eyes. 

The setter melted, hugging him back. “Of course, I promise.” When Hinata let go, he smiled. “Boke. We’re friends, aren’t we?”

The redhead opened his mouth to agree, but then he frowned. _Friends._ He imagined saying yes, falling back into silence. Eventually getting up and going to bed. Seeing Tobio again, getting better together on the court, but… never telling him how he really feels. Awkward moments. Denied impulses. A wedge between them that grows wider and wider. Kageyama asking what is wrong, and never telling the truth. 

_That’s not what I want_ , he thought to himself. _I have wanted more for longer than I knew._

And suddenly, Coach Ukai the Elder’s words flooded back to Hinata: “It’s all about your timing, Shrimp. The initiative is on you, the spiker.” The setter’s response is determined by the one attacking.

_It’s on me. It’s up to me!_

Kageyama frowned when Hinata hesitated, watching as his thoughts raced. _What is happening? Did I say something wrong?_ The shorter boy appeared to reach a decision.

“Tobio.”

Then Shoyo was moving in, close to his face. Lips forward. Eyes closed. _He -_

They connected, so gently. 

The setter froze, eyes falling shut involuntarily. _He… he’s -_

The kiss was soft, and sincere. Kageyama’s lips had met his, kissed him back, but at the same time, Hinata sensed him tense up, and pulled away. “I -” 

The taller boy’s face was bright red, eyes shooting open. “Y-you kissed me?”

Shoyo was determined not to back down. Not to lose his momentum. “Yes. I did.” 

“But you… I don’t…”

“I like you, Tobio.” Hinata felt his face flush warm, but he held a steady gaze with Kageyama’s wide blue eyes. “I think I want to be more than friends.”

Tobio inhaled. _This can’t be real._ Never did he think that Shoyo would kiss him first, would confess. 

_What if it goes wrong. What if it doesn’t work. What if we fall apart._ “We can’t,” he heard himself say. “We shouldn’t… I mean, Shoyo…”

"You like me." It wasn't a question.

Kageyama said nothing.

“My favorite thing about you is when we’re fully in sync with each other. It’s like you can almost read my thoughts. And I can feel what you want, too.” The breeze picked up slightly. “You’re really amazing, Tobio. I want so badly to be the best partner to you on the court.” He smiled. “But not just on the court, Tobio. I want to hold your hand when we walk home from practice. I want to hug you when you feel upset. I want to kiss you just because I like your smile.” He blushed again, but pressed on. “And I think you do, too.” 

“I don’t care about later, Kageyama. I don’t know what will happen. We might lose the very first game in the Spring, and that’s it. But I want to be with you anyway.” The redhead’s eyes shone. “Win or lose. Fail or fly. We are better together, and I want to be with you.” 

Hinata moved cautiously, taking the setter’s hand in his. Kageyama didn’t resist. “So tell me. What do you want, Tobi?”

“I…” The full strength of Kageyama’s secret yearning battered at his heart. Weeks or months of unspoken feelings. Every squelched desire leaping up into his throat. “I want you.” His voice was an intense murmur, barely allowing the words enough space. 

Shoyo was suddenly there, so close. “Say it again.”

“I like you.”

A smile began. “Again.”

“I’ve liked you for a long time, and I didn’t let myse-”

“Again, Tobio!”

“Shoyo, boke…” And he gave in, at last.

This kiss was just as sweet, but no longer cautious. Their lips explored, learning. Finding the joy they both had known would be there. Hinata’s hands found Tobio’s face, and Tobio’s arms wrapped around the decoy to pull him closer. _I won’t let him go. If I really get to have him, I won’t let go._

~~~

After Karasuno’s first good practice upon their return from the Shinzen Camp, Kageyama surprised everyone by asking the whole team to go out for some celebratory boba tea. Most of the boys delightedly accepted. Asahi had a prior commitment, a couple of the second years had already left, and neither of the managers could go, but Daichi, Suga, Nishinoya, Tanaka, Tsukki, Yamaguchi, Ennoshita, Hinata and Kageyama was still plenty of bodies to squeeze around tables in a small nearby boba cafe.

After they had gathered, and the drinks were being enjoyed, Kageyama stood up. 

Tanaka piped up immediately. “Speech! He’s going to give a speech!”

Noya joined in. “Yeah, the King is proud of his subjects! We killed it today!” He fist-bumped Tanaka. 

“No, I…” With all eyes resting on him, the setter’s face reddened, but he had a plan and was determined to stick to it. “I have an announcement, actually. Hinata and I -” (his eyes flicked to Shoyo’s for reassurance) “- Shoyo and I are dating. I wanted you to find out from me, and not from… from gossip or anyone else. So.” He sat abruptly.

A silence followed, during which Shoyo took his boyfriend’s hand, lacing their fingers and smiling at him. Tobio squeezed his hand, smiling back. Both were blushing ridiculously.

Tanaka blurted, “Dudes, nice! Alright, first years! I approve.” 

Yamaguchi beamed. “Oh, that’s great!”

Ennoshita said, “Congrats! Good for you!”

Daichi looked stunned. “That’s… good for you! I, um. Wow, that’s great.” He turned to Suga, who shared his stunned look, but both of them smiled at each other dazedly.

“Gross.” Tsukishima looked nonchalant as ever. 

“Tsukki!”

“What? It’s so cute it’s gross. I didn’t know the King could even smile.” The tall blonde sipped his boba apathetically. Yamaguchi smacked Tsukki on the arm.

“Well, they’re not the only ones.” Yamaguchi locked eyes with Tsukki, and took a deep inhale. “We’re dating too!” He held his breath, glancing nervously around the table.

Hinata barely had time to get out his, “That’s great, guys! Good for you!” before the loud corner of the tables erupted.

“Yes, I win! You owe me a thousand yen!” Nishinoya punched Tanaka on the arm in triumph. Tanaka groaned, and made a big deal out of rubbing his injured arm.

Tsukishima narrowed his eyes incredulously. “You bet on us?”

Noya nodded smugly. “Serves aren’t the only thing I call. Besides, this libero plays for both sides.” There was that trademark confidence, as the second-year grinned. 

(Hinata made a mental note to ask Noya-senpai later about his relationship with Karasuno’s ace. He wondered if Kenma already suspected.)

Yamaguchi was trying to hide a grin, and failing. He nudged Tsukki. “See? I told you it wasn’t a big deal.”

The tips of Tsukishima’s ears reddened, and he smiled in spite of himself. “Shut up, Yamaguchi.”

During the pause that followed, Yamaguchi slipped his hand into Tsukki’s, and now there were two pairs of hands clasped on the tables in the cafe.

Suga nudged the captain gently. “Daichi.” They locked eyes, and Suga sent him a meaningful look.

Daichi always could get lost in those eyes. “Well. I mean… I…” He blushed furiously.

Suga nodded encouragement, smiling. He put his hand out on the table, palm up. 

The captain exhaled, calling upon his courage. His heart pounded in his ears. “Well. I was so scared, but with this team… I guess there’s no reason to be.” His hand found Suga’s, lacing their fingers where everyone could see. Holding his boyfriend’s hand in front of the team felt like coming home, and it felt like joy. 

Grinning like an idiot, the captain turned to see every Karasuno eye in attendance wide with delight. Suga’s embarrassed grin was so big it was threatening to blow the boba cafe’s fuse box.

Daichi inhaled to confirm what everyone could already see, but Hinata gasped, and his internal monologue erupted in a jubilant whisper before the captain could get the words out. “Kenma was right!” The redhead’s eyes were sparkles, and Suga’s gaze snapped to the first year, utterly bemused.

Tanaka exploded, pumping his fists in absolute victory. “YEEEEEEESSS!!!! I KNEW it!!!! I have been waiting for you IDIOTS to get together since I MET you! Ha HAAAAA!!!”

The tables burst into a wild cacophony of laughter, exclamations, congratulations, bewilderment, and delight, until the boba cafe staff had to yell over them to ask Karasuno not to be so disruptive or risk being asked to leave.

All in all, every Karasuno Volleyball Club member would agree, it had been an unforgettable day in an unforgettable season. With this team, the Crows would fly higher than they ever thought possible.

~fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, this thing flew out of me. Proved a point to myself by polishing and posting. It's done, so feel free to tell me what you think!
> 
> ~~ColeyDoesThings I know you go to here if you read this ilysm please comment thx~~


End file.
